Today, communication solution providers must rapidly create useful, vendor-agnostic, targeted, standards-compliant, and cost-effective telephony/video and entertainment applications that easily integrate with other enterprise or carrier solutions and leverage existing deployed infrastructure. These solutions can vary from VoiceXML-based voice mail to video-enabled store front applications.
Messaging applications and call completion applications are a key offering of communication service providers. A vast majority of subscribers call into their mailbox to check their messages. This subscriber activity provides a unique and untapped distribution channel for both existing and new products. In terms of a distribution channel, the subscriber is familiar with the store (the mailbox), comes to the store often and receives a personalized and trusted experience. However, currently, there are only a few products in the store such as certain types of messages (voice, video and fax) and certain types of content through a portal.
There exists a need for a communication system having a mailbox with the infrastructure capable of rapidly delivering a plethora of customized and personalized services, or product promotions with possibly short life spans to individual users and groups of users for services without massive deployment procedures and use of permanent platform resources.